The Twenty-Ninth
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: It's Grace's Twenty-Ninth birthday, and she and Hannah have some things to share. :D


Hi guys! So here is the first of the prompts that was suggested to me, the one where they're at the beach! I'm sure you'll like this one! Surprisingly, this one is written not in Grace or Hannah's Point of View, but Mamrie's! Enjoy, darlings!

(A/N: This fic was originally posted to my tumblr on October 31, 2013)

Word Count: 1,236.

* * *

"You brought the vodka right?" Hannah asks.

I smile and roll my eyes.

"Did you really think I could forget the vodka? Especially at a party like this! It's Grace's birthday, for Christ's sake!" I yell excitedly.

"Ahh, Mames! You're screaming in my ear!" says Hannah.

I hear Grace giggle in the back of the car. She looks out at the beach surrounding us and lets out a contented sigh.

"You excited for the big PARTAAAYYYYY?" I ask, stressing the last word to sound like those cliché California girls.

"P-A-R-T. Why? Because I've.. gotta!" she says, and we both laugh at her stupid "The Mask" reference.

Hannah takes no time parking and, within moments, is helping me grab the alcohol cooler out of our trunk.

"Want me to carry that over?" Grace asks.

"No! This is your party! Let us do it!"

Grace shrugs uncomfortably and looks to Hannah for support.

"Go on, babe. Find Tyler, I'm sure he's here!"

"Okay.." Grace laughs, and sprints to the giant party scene set up on the sand.

Hannah and I walk slower, carrying a somewhat heavy cooler of alcohol.

"You've got everything.. right?" Hannah asks.

I use my free hand to feel my back pocket, then around my bag.

"Yeah, got it all. She's gonna love this so much!" I exclaim.

Hannah quickly shushes me. "Shh! She might hear you!"

I roll my eyes, then place the heavy cooler on the sand in front of a table. I secure my bag on my shoulder and let Hannah know I'm going to change. She nods and I escape off to the bathroom.

When I enter the stall, I open my bag and pull out my bikini top and bottom. I've been working out and, dammit, I look GOOD! I couldn't care less if someone's around and just strip. Within moments I'm clothed again and heading out the bathroom door.

As the sunlight hits my face, I spot a familiar blonde holding onto a familiar brunette, gazing into her eyes. It's clear to tell they're in love, and it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen. The pair are "hidden" behind a part tent so no one else can see them.

See, that's the plan! Hannah's been keen on keeping things a secret. But not after tonight. Grace has been dying to tell, so for her birthday, Hannah will comply.

"Mamrie!" Grace yells. "C'mere!"

I happily run over and stop a few feet away from my best friends.

"We're gonna go in the ocean. Wanna come?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome! We're gonna get changed, but we'll meet you in there!" Hannah says.

"Okay! Hey! Don't get too close in that bathroom!" I yell half-jokingly.

"Yes, Momrie.." Grace fake grumbles, and leads her girlfriend away.

I make my way around the party and eventually bump into the queen himself, Tyler Oakley!

"Hey girl, hey! Ooh, girl, look at you!" he says.

"Thanks, babe!" I say and hug him. "Like the party?"

"You know it! You always get the best booze!"

I wink, then see Hannah and Grace emerge and bid Tyler goodbye.

"Ready?!" I ask, totally pumped up!

Hannah looks nervous, but I can't pinpoint why. Grace, on the other hand, is fantastic at hiding her feelings. She's either a robot or a fabulous actress. I prefer to believe the latter.

"Something wrong?"

The two look at each other and share a small smile. I shrug and drag both of them into the ocean. Soon enough, the biggest splash-war in history breaks out.

"I'm winning!" Grace yells as I'm pushed under the water.

I pop back up to hear Hannah say, "More like 'fin'-ning!" and pushes Grace under.

"Sleeping with the fishes!" she yells.

Grace comes up, laughing hysterically, and nearly falls over, only to be caught by Hannah. They share a moment, then nod and face me.

"Mamrie.." Hannah starts.

"What's up, little Hart?"

"There's something really important we need to tell you." Grace says.

"You drunk _already, _Helbig?" I joke.

"No, uh.. I can't drink.."

"Why the hell not? There are Bailey's in the cooler!"

The pair look at each other, then back to me.

"Mamrie, Grace.. Grace is pregnant." Hannah smiles.

I feel the biggest smile form on my face and let out a "WHAT" so loud, the entire party group turns to face us. I attack them both into a hug, almost drowning us all. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Hannah eyes the party nervously, and I look over. Amongst the crowd are Grace's mom, dad, and step-parents, Tim, Maggie, and even Grace's brother John. I can't imagine how nervous they must be to tell everyone; double the pressure on Hannah with the other secret.

"Guess now's as good a time as ever, huh?" Hannah says.

I nod, and both of us bring the tall blonde out of the ocean. I catch Hannah looking at her legs.. and her stomach.. and come to think of it, her ass, too.

"Come on, you, you've got all night to look at her." I giggle, then pull her into the bathroom, grabbing my bag as we go.

We each enter a stall and I pull Hannah's hamburger costume -courtesy of Tyler Oakley. I hand it over the wall to her then dress into a pizza costume borrowed from Tyler as well. Once dressed, we step out and laugh at each other's costume for a solid minute.

"Okay.." Hannah says between breaths. "Let's go do this."

I see her begin to shake and wrap her in a hug. We walk out of the room and over to the party area together. Hannah picks a microphone up from a table nearby and stands right in the middle of the party group.

"Hey guys!" she says, grabbing Grace's attention as well as the rest of the party goers. "Enjoying yourselves?"

The party responds positively, so she continues on.

"Great! Well, you guys know Grace is my best friend in the entire world.. We've been through a ton, and there's so much more to come." She smiles.

Grace stands up and moves next to Hannah, who promptly sits the blonde down in a chair beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asks,

"For months you've been asking.. You're 29 now, and I think it's time for this to happen."

"Hannah, you don't have to do this now."

"I want to." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "Everyone… You called it a while ago."

She turns to me holding a video camera, recording each and every moment since she began her little speech.

"You getting this, Mames?"

I nod, and she presses on.

"Hartbig is officially canon. For those of you who have no idea what I've just said.. Hartbig is Grace and I. Hannah _Hart. _Grace Hel_big._ Canon.. mean's that we're together. We've been dating for months… and I couldn't be happier. Grace." She says, turning her attention to only her. "Baby, you're my whole world."

The room erupts with both clapping and "Aweeee"s.

"But wait, there's more!" Grace says, hopping out of her chair.

Hannah looks stunned. "You want to do this now..?"

Grace smiles and nods.

"And.." Hannah starts. "There's a Hartbig baby on the way!"

Once again, the group explodes, filling the rest of their night with happiness and congratulations.

"I love you so much.." Hannah says.

"Eat shit." Grace smiles.

They lock in a kiss.. and all I can do is cry.

It's simply _beautiful._


End file.
